Life's Second Chance
by Wildfire113Kunior
Summary: What if Junior won the claim on Wildfire? Would Kris leave Raintree, Where will Junior go with Wildfire? Will Pablo still train him, and how will Matt react? Set during the first Season, Wildfire takes on a different twis


Title: Life's Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Wildfire

Rating: M

Warnings: Spoilers, sap, angst, AU

Parings: main Kris/Junior, others

Status: In progress

Summary What if Junior won the claim on Wildfire? Would Kris leave Raintree, Where will Junior go with Wildfire? Will Pablo still train him, and how will Matt react? Set during the first Season, Wildfire takes on a different twist.

Chapter 1

"So how'd we do?" Kris asked Pablo.

"You shaved two seconds off his time. He's looking great," replied Pablo.

"Hey guys, wow he looked great Kris," Jean said as she walked up. "Oh, Pablo I entered Wildfire in a claiming race. We need the money and the purse is ten thousand dollars. This could save us and with Oklahoma Crue out of commission Wildfire's our only chance."

Kris and Pablo just stared at her trying to find something to say but words just wouldn't come. All they could do was just look at each other. "Pablo," Kris begged, "you have to do something you can't let him be sold!"

Pablo sighed. "There's nothing I can do I don't have the money to claim him and I know you don't. All we can do now is hope that no one else wants to take a chance on him."

Kris was sitting in Wildfire's stall just thinking about what to do when she hears some one calling her. "Hey, baby where you at? Matt said you were upset about something. You ok?"

"No Junior I'm not ok. Jean just told us this morning that she's entering Wildfire in a claiming race and Matt just told me that someone put a claim in on him. We tried to look up the farm but no one knows anything about them. I don't know what to do."

Junior pulled Kris into his arms, "shhhh hun, hun it's gonna be ok. I promise." Junior lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I'll put a claim in on him ok. I have the money and it'll tick off my dad. We could keep him here." He looked at her nervously and said, "Maybe I could even move in with you, we could get a place of our own?"

"Would you really? Junior you're the best! Wait! You want to move in together? Really? Yes, I would love that, but my parole, I mean I can't leave Raintree, that's the deal."

"Well don't worry I'll call the racing office. Now you should have the rest of the day off right? Let me take you out, you know on a real date we haven't really done that. What do you say a night of romance go back to my place and you can wake up next to an incredibly hott guy who adores you." Junior looked hopefully at her.

He got a slap on the arm, "oh, you're so full of it! Pick me up at seven" was all she said as she took off for her trailer to get ready.

Ok Junior you got the girl. Man you are so whipped you just told her you'd buy a horse for her. What is wrong with me I don't buy horses it's not my thing. But I think I'm falling in love with this girl and I can't stand to see her cry. Huh, who knows maybe we can start our own farm take over the farm from my dad. Yeah, that sounds pretty good. Junior thought as he jumped in his Porsche and raced home to get ready for tonight.

Kris and Junior walked into the club and immediately got interrupted by Dani. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, "Where's Matt? He said he was coming."

Junior just looked at her. "I don't have a clue maybe at his place. They are kind of having a money crisis over there you know, actually I just put a claim on Wildfire so he's going to be mine and Kris's. What you think?"

"You did what!" Dani screeched. "You mean to tell me that, that, that she'll be over all the time now."

"Well I don't know where we'll keep him for sure. I mean dad won't like it and Pablo is training him and says he's doing well."

"What Junior means to say," Kris jumped in to save Junior. "Is that with, you know, our differences that maybe it would be better for all of us if we kept Wildfire somewhere else and just gave Davis farms a percentage of what he wins."

"Oh," Dani just looked at them. "So your not moving in or anything them?"

"No she's not but I'm moving," Junior said looking damn proud of himself.

"What, you're what?" Kris and Dani said at the same time.

"I talked to Jean. She thought it was a good idea, we worked out the details and you and I can move into the bunkhouse this weekend. What you think of that? I mean if it's ok with you that is?" Junior looked at her questionably.

"Ah, oh my god Junior you're the best of course yes I'd love to! Came we start now I could help you pack," Kris said as she was jumping for joy.

Meanwhile Dani was left on her own. Hum, this is interesting very interesting. Well I guess that leaves Matt single again. I wonder how he'll feel about this when he finds out, you know since he left me for Kris anyways. Dani then pulled out her cell phone and called Matt's number. "Hey, Matt its Dani. Yeah hey I was just talking to my brother and he was telling me……"

Junior dropped Kris off at her trailer and went home to pack up his stuff in his room. Meanwhile Kris went rummaging through her things when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she yelled.

"Hey Kris, umm here's the keys to the bunkhouse that is as long as that's what you guys really want to do," said Jean.

"You don't have a problem with it do you misses Ritter?" Kris asked. " I mean was about rent and everything?"

"Junior and I were talking and since Wildfire will be staying her and since you are still our employee that you working for us will pay Wildfire's board and also since we are to provide accommodations for our employees you can stay in the bunkhouse as long as you pay the eclectic, cable, and phone bills just like all our other employees do. Junior was ok with it I just wanted to let you know and see if it was ok." Jean asked.

"Umm, yeah that's fine. I mean that great. Thank you. Thank you so much" Kris hugged her.

"Great we'll I'll let you get to it then. If you need any help in moving things just let one of us know. Ok?"

"Ok, sure that would be great. I'll let Junior know, and thanks again Jean I know this seems sudden."

"No, not at all I'm happy for you." said Jean.

"Thank you. I just hope this doesn't cause to many problems. With Matt and Junior that is," Kris replied.

Jean just smiled at her and stepped out of the trailer leaving Kris alone to get her things together.


End file.
